happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Release the Savage
Release the Savage is a season 83 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *The Clams *Dexter Featuring *Irin *Clammy and Jammie *Frilly *Gator *Spot *Scurvy Appearances *Amp *Zee *Overbite *Scrap *Paws *Lumpy *Toothy *Pesty *Generic Tree Friends Plot Part 1 At the studio, Irin is seen leaving the studio with her luggage. Dexter, nearby, is standing silently at a room as he is the only one who doesn't have a ticket for a holiday. Irin then sees Dexter standing nervously and wants to help him out but she doesn't want to bring her clams with her this time. Irin tries to cheer him up and scold her clams just to not disturb Dexter. The Clams seem to agree with her and Irin then gives Dexter a phone so he can call Irin whenever he is in trouble. Amp is shown to put his cameras at every corner of the studio. Irin then leaves the studio with Amp and Zee. Dexter nervously sees The Clams but The Clams seem to ignore Dexter and do their own job. Dexter quickly enters his room and locks the door, then puts random stuff to block the door so The Clams can't enter the room. He's also equipped with pillows, a helmet and a bat to keep himself safe from The Clams. He then receives a call from Irin and she asks him if he's alright. Dexter tells her that he is okay before ending the call. Dexter hears nothing inside the studio and decides to check outside of his room. He is shocked when he sees that The Clams are not inside the tank anymore. In panic, he nervously checks his surroundings to get ready for The Clams' sudden attack but then sees that the door is broken. He is shocked by this and tries to track down The Clams. Just few steps away from the studio, Dexter is then attacked by some of The Clams from the side and has his phone taken away. They pull off Dexter's cheek before being called by other clams. It's revealed that Clammy is behind The Clams' sudden action. The Clams only want to eat and Clammy offers them more before going to the town. The Clams are interested and about to attack Dexter once again but he suddenly dissappears from the studio. The Clams then follow Clammy to find their meals at the town. At another place, Dexter is actually running away. He then arrives at the jetty. Dexter is quite confused why he is at the jetty until he meets Jammie. She actually wants to find something and is hungry. Dexter sees that she's very good at catching some mussels at the sea and immediately needs her help. Jammie is surprised by Dexter and decides whether to help him or not. Both of them then see the group of clams nearby. Jammie feels worried about this and quickly grabs Dexter, then jumps into the sea. The Clams hear the splash sound but find nothing. Meanwhile, Dexter and Jammie feel relieved after the escape but are then shocked by Overbite's appearance in front of them. Overbite is suddenly thrown off from the sea and instantly shredded by the attacking clams. Jammie is very shocked to see The Clams and agrees to help Dexter out. A moment later, Dexter is hiding inside the bushes while Jammie is talking to Frilly. Frilly tells about the sign nearby, telling no animals are allowed inside the area. Dexter nervously checks around him and puts a fake meat to bait The Clams. Jammie tries to cheer him up as both of them try to make Frilly angry of clams' appearance inside the area. Clammy and The Clams arrive at the area and see the meat. All of them feel suspicious and see the sign nearby. They decide to not take it and leave the area. Scrap then appears and falls for the meat, making him go crazy and attack Frilly nearby. Both of them struggle until they get run over by a car at the middle of the road before their remains are eaten by The Clams. Dexter and Jammie feel worried about this. Part 2 Dexter and Jammie decide to enter the sewer and make a plan to trap the killer clams. Dexter actually doesn't want to enter the sewer but Jammie drags him into it. Jammie tries to check the outside of the manhole and hears the group of clams nearby. She quickly brings the tank to catch Clammy and The Clams while Dexter himself wants to be the bait. Jammie then sees a charging Gator inside the sewer while Dexter confronts The Clams. Dexter successfully avoids The Clams, causing them to fall into the sewer and also suddenly get eaten by Gator. Gator stops the chase only to have his torso burst open by The Clams. Dexter and Jammie decide to run away. As they finally reach out from the sewer, they see multiple clams attacking some tree friends at the town. Jammie then finds Clammy and tries to stop him only to get pulled back through the sewer drain by The Clams. Dexter is very shocked to see this happening and cries. Clammy and The Clams finally focus their attention on Dexter, causing him to be shocked again and nervously run away from the town. At another place, Irin is at the beach trying to call Dexter but fails. Worried, Irin wants Amp to drive her back into the town. Meanwhile, Dexter is hiding behind a tree, thinking of something. He then sees Scurvy's area, giving him an idea. Dexter then runs back into the town and wants to bait The Clams again. Dexter is screaming to get their attention before running into Scurvy's area. He then smiles until he bumps into Spot. Panicking, he and Spot struggle to get up. Dexter is then slipped by Spot's ice cream and the cone flies straight towards Clammy, shattering him into pieces. The Clams see this, get enraged, and turn more aggresive. Both Dexter and Spot try to run away from them but get slipped by their flippers. Dexter has no choice but throw Spot away but Spot manages to reach a tree branch until The Clams begin shredding the lower half of his body. Dexter then reaches the jetty again and meets Scurvy, who is about to sail. Dexter quickly points Scurvy to the killing clams but he doesn't want Dexter to enter his ship. The Clams then arrive at the area, making Dexter panic. The Clams immediately charge at Dexter but he manages to avoid their attack, causing The Clams to charge and break into Scurvy's ship. Scurvy is shocked to see The Clams breaking his ship and tries to catch them. Pesty, who is also on the ship, releases the sleep gas on them. The Clams are weakened by this and finally fall asleep. Scurvy collects them and puts them into a metal box. Dexter is very happy to see this until Scurvy wants to blast The Clams with his cannon. Dexter feels guilty about The Clams but is still in doubt to help. He decides to jump on Scurvy to keep him from killing The Clams. Scurvy then rushes backward to hit Dexter with a pole several times, crushing Pesty in the process. Dexter finally falls as he is now badly injured after being smacked by the pole many times. Scurvy happily continues his job until Irin shows up and impales his head with an anchor. Irin takes her clams that are inside the metal box while Amp carefully grabs Dexter into his car. The episode ends when Dexter's blood drips into Amp's wire, electrocuting him off-screen. Deaths *Overbite is eaten by The Clams. *Frilly and Scrap are run over by a car. *Gator's torso bursts open. *Toothy and some Generic Tree Friends are eaten by The Clams. *Jammie is pulled back through the sewer drain. *Clammy is shattered by an ice cream cone. *Spot's lower body is shredded and eaten by The Clams. *Pesty is crushed by Dexter and Scurvy. *Scurvy's head is impaled by an anchor. *Dexter is electrocuted. (off-screen) Injuries *Dexter's cheek is pulled off by The Clams. *Paws, Lumpy and other Generic Tree Friends are attacked by The Clams. *Dexter is smacked by a pole multiple times. Trivia *This marks Clammy's and Jammie's first regular episode debut. *This is the second episode with a huge interaction between Dexter and The Clams. The first is in Very Clam Journey. *Scurvy's death is similar to Mime's death in "A Hole Lotta Love". *This marks the second time Irin killed someone intentionally just to save her clams. The first happened to Flippy in Hunter Hunted. *This is the first episode where Overbite appeared outside of Coral Reef Friends. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes